Beautiful Disaster
by Taaathy cullen
Summary: Bella e Edward estão em pé de guerra após fim do namoro.Venha conferir eles fazendo qualquer coisa pra transformar as férias um do outro em PURA TENTAÇÃO até que um lindo disastre muda a vida deles pra sempre.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Eu estava num campo,acho que um campina talvez,olhava ao redor e não via nada nem ninguém conhecido,foi quando de repente ouvi um som,um choro baixo mas nítido.

O som começou a ficar mais alto,era um choro angustiante,um choro de bebê sabe?Eu fiquei cada vez mais angustiada,eu não entendo por que mas eu sentia a necessidade de proteger o bebê,de calar aquele repente eu ouvi uma voz conhecida chamando meu nome e foi ficando cada vez mais próxima

-Bella,Bella,Bella

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com a anã de jardim em cima de mim

-Sai Alice

-Bom dia pra você também

-Se você ta dizendo...

-Já vi que a noite não foi das melhores né?Pela sua cara o sonho não tava tão bom assim.

-Ao que devo sua ilustre presença em meu quarto?

-Nós vamos sair daãã

-Alice eu 14o de férias me deixa.

-Exatamente por isso meninos chegam hoje.

-E...?

-E nós vamos buscá-los no aeroporto

-Vai lá Alice são os seus irmãos e da Rose.Não são meus.

-É???Vou contar ao Emmett que você tá renegando ele

-Tudo bem Alice você só por que eu to morrendo de saudades do ursão,

-Que a Rose não te ouça.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho rápido,quando cheguei ao quarto Alice tinha separado um vestido pra mim,que eu ignorei completamente e fui vestir uma calça jeans clara e uma regata rosa

-Você vai assim Bella?

-Eu vou ao aeroporto Alice,não a um evento de gala

-Mas o Edward vai ta lá.

-E daí Alice?

-E daí que próximo mês você vai pra Havard,e ele vai voltar pra Dartmouth e pode ser a última chance de vocês.

-Eu e seu irmão já tivemos todas as chances Allie

-Nada disso ê vai fazer parte da minha família ou eu não me chamo Mary Alice Cullen.

-Ok Allie ?

Nós descemos e fomos todo caminho pro aeroporto em silê não queria mais discutir com Alice sobre era um caso perdido.

Assim que chegamos vimos Rose na Mercedes preta do irmão Jasper.

-Cadê o M3 Rose?

-Resolvi deixar o Jasper se sentir em casa.

-Muito legal da sua que o normal.

-Então Bella ansiosa pra ver o Edward?

-Desconversou heim Rose?Tá aprontando o que?

-Quem tá desconversando é você Bella.

-Ok,eu não estou ansiosa pra ver ele tá?Nem tenho motivos pra isso

-Não mesmo?Ou será que você esqueceu do verão passado?

-Não Rose eu não esqueci

-Nunca te disseram que amor de P* é o que fica?

-Não Rose mais ser traída logo após a primeira vez com certeza deixa tudo mais interessante.

-Vamo parar Rose?Ou o clima entre eles vai ficar ruim antes dele chegar

Nesse momento aquela voz mecânica de aeromoça avisou que o vôo deles estava tinha conseguido acabar com o meu a mão da tamaguchi não estivesse agarrando com força meu pulso,eu já teria ido embora.É que ela apesar de pequena era bem então os três descendo do avião e o meu coração parece que ganhou vida própria,batia com tanta força no meu peito que eu pensei que iria explodir_._Eles acenaram e foram chegando mais perto,o idiota vinha em minha direção,olhando diretamente pra mim,com aqueles olhos verdes chegaram e Emmett agarrou Rose num naqueles beijos de cinema,e Jasper deu um abraço casto em Alice

-Oi Bella –Ele disse isso e sorriso torto que me derretia,que me fazia esquecer até o meu parada me afogando no verde profundo de seus olhos até que

-Pelo que eu vejo,eu ainda causo impacto não?

-Você é um idiota Edward.

_Eu te odeio Edward Cullen.E odeio cada sensação que você causa no meu corpo_

-Bellinha!!!!

-Ursão!!!!!

E então o ursão veio e me deu um abraço de quebrar os ossos.

-Emmett...eu...nãao...consigo resssspiraaarr

-Solta da Bella

-E você minha hobbit querida que saudades,vêm cá vem

Nisso Alice saiu correndo com o Emmett atrás dela enquanto nós só dávamos risadas

-Rose... –Jasper disse com desconfiança

-Oi maninho

-Maninho?-Ele repetiu com a sobrancelha arqueada?-O que você quer

-Como assim eu só to com saudades.

-Conta outra ursinha,que nessa ele não vai cair não

-Por que você trouxe minha Mercedes ate aqui Rose?

-Tudo bem,tudo bem,eu só quero um favorzinho

-Desembucha Rosálie

-Será que você pode dormir na casa dos Cullen hoje?

-Minha primeira noite na cidade e você já ta me expulsando do meu próprio apartamento?

-É que meu ursão chegou hoje e eu quero matar as saudades,eu até já comprei uma fantasia de gatinha...

-Chega Rose,eu não quero saber o que você e Emmett fazem no até hoje juro pra mim mesmo que vocês ficam jogando baralho

-Então faz isso por mim?

=Faz Jasperzinho do meu coração?

-CALA A BOCA EMMETT

-Isso é possível Alice?

-O que o Emmett calar a boca?É difícil mas você pode até tentar...

-Não Alice,dormir na sua casa

-Ah!ê dormi no quarto que a Bella vai dormir lá em casa hoje

Eu que até o momento estava totalmente alienada a conversa imaginando maneiras de matar o Edward,acordei ao ouvir isso

-Eu vou o que?

-Dormir lá em casa né

-Mas não vou mesmo

-Vai sim a tia Renné já deve ter mandado sua s coisas pra lá a essa hora

-Eu te odeio Alice

-Também te amo ?

* * *

Chegamos a casa dos Cullen no porsh de e Jasper na frente trocando olhares e eu e o idiota Cullen no as vezes que ele tentou iniciar um dialogo comigo simplesmente suspirava e ignorava.Não tava afim de papo com ele.

-Edward!!!!

-Oi mãe,pai

-Como você está filho?

-Bem..

-Onde está seu irmão?

-Digamos que esse verão o seu filho mais velho será o Jasper

-Sua irmã seqüestrou o Emmett e te expulsou de casa não foi?

-Foi sim tio

-Bella?

-Sim tia Esme

-Sua mãe já mandou suas coisas,estão no quarto de Alice

-Ok

-Bom Jasper,vamos toma um banho e descansar,por que mais tarde nós vamos sair –O Idiota Cullen resolveu se manifestar

-Dormir é uma ótima idéia agora

-Vocês vão pra onde mai tarde Edward?

-Dá um passada em Port que Alice?

-Só pra saber o que eu vou vestir

-E quem falou que você vai?

-Experimenta dizer que eu não vou –Alice respondeu petulante.E ainda perguntam por que eu amo essa garota.Hà.Quem mais consegue reunir toda essa petulância em apenas 1 metro e meio.

-Como alguém tão pequena consegue ser tão irritante?

Alice simplesmente mostrou a língua e saiu me arrastando pro seu quarto.Não há palavras pra descrever o quarto d a casa da Barbie?O quarto dela é umas 10x mais rosa.É exatamente Alice No País das Extravagâncias.

-Bella,cadê seu biquíni?

-Em casa?

-Bella por que você não trouxe seu biquíni?

-Talvez foi por que não fui eu que arrumei minha coisas não Alice?

-Mas na sua necessérie não tem biquíni?Que espécie de necessérie é essa?

-Eu vivo em Forks Alice,eu não tenho biquíni pra emergência!

ta sol sorte é que eu te conheço o lá naquela sua gaveta no Closet –É você ouviu tem partes pra mim e Rose no seu closet

.Pra quando ela tem vontade brincar de Barbie vai a festa sabe? Quando eu abri a gaveta dei de cara com vários biquínis minúsculos

-Eu preciso desse tapa-sexo para?

-Nós vamos descer pra piscina

Os Cullen eram os únicos em Forks que tinham piscina.Não por que ninguém mais tinha condições,e sim por que ninguém mais era louco o suficiente pra verdade Carlisle só tinha colocado,depois de um dos PT da tinha uma piscina enorme em sua casa em LA,e fez questão de uma réplica exata na casa daqui.

-Não vou não

-Vai sim,você não tem nem desculpa

-O Edward tá aí

-Ele tá desmaiado e roncando no outro quarto Bella,não começa por favor.

-Começar o que Alice?

-Todo aquele drama de novo?

-Ele quebrou meu coração Alice

-Tudo bem Bella,mas você vive falando que não senti nada por ele,que ele não significada nada pra você.Mas já tá começando a deixar essa mágoa que tem dele estrague nossas fé nossas últimas férias antes faculdade Bella.Nós não vamos mais estudar de nós vai prum lado do país.-Ela terminou seu discurso com lagrimas nos sabia que ia ser difícil pra ela,assim como seria pra mim e Rose.Nós estudávamos juntas desse os 08 não deixaria o Idiota Cullen estragar minha Férias.

-Tudo bem Allie,desculpa tá.Essas vão ser as melhores férias das nossas ou sem Edward.

-Assim que se fala Belita!

Descemos pra piscina,ela saltitante e feliz,e eu mentalmente procurando formas de manter minha promessa,e com meu mp4 conectado no ouvido

You Belong With Me

Taylor Swift

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset, she's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor**

**Like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music**

**  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do  
But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole  
time**

**  
If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.  
Walking the streets**

**  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what are you doing with a girl like that

But she wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you  
See, you belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Oh, I remember you  
Driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Eu estava tão distraída com os olhos fechados cantarolando a musica que nem percebi que não era mais Alice que estava ao meu aquela sensação de star sendo observada?Ela me fez abrir os olhos de dar de cara com um par de olhos verdes me olhando com um pulo

-Onde de esta Alice

-Foi pegar algo pra beber eu acho.

-E o que você tá fazendo aqui Edward?

-Eu ia dá um mergulho pra despertar quando vi você aqui.Tão linda distraída que não resistir a ficar te olhando.

-Dá licença tá Edward.

-Você nunca vai me perdoar?

-Vou fazer melhor _Ed _Vou fazer de conta que você nunca existiu

Vi a dor passar em seus olhos,mas eu não acreditava mais naqueles olhos.Não depois do ultimo verão.

-Tudo bem Bells se é assim que você quer

E caiu com tudo na piscina jogando água em hora a traíra da Alice apareceu com a maior cara de santa

-Edward o que você esta fazendo aqui?

-u estou na minha casa Alice,na minha piscina

-Engano seu,essa é minha piscina!

-Sem ataque Alice,eu já estou subindo,vou me arrumar pra sair com o Jasper.

-Humpf!Vai pra onde posso saber?

-Vou dá um role pela a saudade da Lauren-Ele disse me olhando com meu olhos enchendo de lágrimas e me senti uma mão me puxando

-Você é um imbecil Edward –Disse Alice com raiva,ela saiu me levando pro seu quarto onde comecei a chorar compulsivamente e me lembrei dos acontecimentos desastrosos do verão passado.

**Flashback on**

_Edward e eu estávamos dando uns amassos no quarto ávamos sozinhos em casa.A mão dele descia pela barra do meu vestido, ele alisava minha sabia exatamente onde aquilo iria dar,mas não ligava,estava louca de mão apertou sua nuca com mais força e eu senti ele pressionado sua ereção contra o meu ventre,sua mão foi de encontro ao meio seio e eu gemi pelo contato com sua pele quente._

_-Eu te quero tanto Bella –Eu apenas gemi em resposta,estava sem fôlego e não queria gasta-lo ímpeto meu vestido já estava no chão e ele acariciava meu mamilo boca foi descendo da minha até o meu pescoço pra depois abocanhar meu seio direito,minha resposta a isso pó instinto talvez foi apertá-lo ainda mais de encontro ao meu corpo. _

_-Eu te amo Bella_

_-Também te amo ê vai ser o meu primeiro sabia?_

_-Não se preocupe,eu não vou te machucar_

_Dizendo isso ele foi aos pouco tirando minha calcinha,ao mesmo tempo que beijava minha barriga,junto com a calcinha as caricias foram descendo e logo sua boca chegava a minha bucetinha que já estava toda molhada de tesã me olhou com uma cara safada e então me penetrou com um dedo enquanto sua língua foi de encontro ao meu gemia feito louca ao conhecer aquele prazer até então escondido de mim,e comecei a pensar por que caralho o Ed nunca tinha apresentado aquilo a mim antes,eu parecia estar no céu e todo meu corpo se contorcia de prazer,o Edward então me penetrou com mais um dedo,e eu comecei a sentir os espasmos notou também_

_-Isso Bells,goza pra mim na minha boca pra eu tomar todo o seu mel –Ouvindo ele falar assim só precisei de mais um segundo,pra sentir todo meu corpo sem puxado,numa espiral de prazer,Edward fez como foi dito e chupou todo o meu boca subiu até a minha enquanto eu me dava conta de que ele ainda estava vestdo inclinei e comecei a tirar sua bermuda,vendo como ele ficava perfeito usando apenas uma boxer preta,mas não me prendi muito na visão da boxer,queria ver ele num,precisava ver ele que tirei sua cueca,ele esticou o a mão até uma gaveta tirou dela um preservativo e o colocou em seu pau já duro Edward ficou passando o seu pau que por sinal era enorme na minha entrada,me provocando_

_-Tem certeza que quer isso Bells?Ainda dá pra fugir_

_-Me fez sua Ed –Disse em gemido por antecipaçã corpo inteiro,pedia e suplicava por foi me penetrando lentamente,até que estava todo dentro de sair um gemido de dor,mas dor foi quase nada comparada com o momento que eu estava vivendo,pela primeira vez em minha vida eu me sentia começou a se movimentar lentamente,mas eu comecei a acompanhar seus movimentos com o meu quadril enquanto gemai em seu ouvido,as estocadas foram ficando mais rápidas e profundas eu e não estava mais agüentando,eu ia gozar de novo_

_-AHHHH Ed eu....vou.... –_

_-Goza Bells,geme meu nome_

_-Edwwwaaaaarrrdd –Me entreguei totalmente aquela sensação de também não agüentou muito tempo_

_-Ah como você é apertadinha não aguento mais,eu vou...Gozaaaaaarrrrr –Ele caiu por cima do um corpo, e assim nós ficamos esperando nossas respirações voltarem ao saiu de mim lentamente e então deitou-se a meu lado e me puxou de encontro a seu extasiada e satisfeita ao lado de Edward. _

* * *

_-Edward?_

_Nada o quarto estava lado do travesseiro tinha um bilhete dele_

_Bells_

_Tive que dar uma saidinha com o Emm_

_Você tava dormindo tão linda que não quis te acordar_

_Espero que ontem a noite tenha significado pra você tanto quanto _

_significou pra mim_

_Se puder me espere,senão passo assim que chegar na sua casa_

_Te amo_

_Pra sempre seu Edward_

_Resolvi levantar e ir pra casa fazer as minhas bilhete pra ele_

_Ed fui pra casa, não se preocupe._

_A noite foi mais que perfeita._

_Vou ficar te esperando em casa._

_Te amo_

_Sua Bells._

_Fui pra casa mas não tinha nada pra fazer e meu pensamento estava constantemente em Edward,arrumei o quarto,a cozinha fui fazer o jantar,quando meu celular tocou_

_-Bellita!!  
-Fala Aliie_

_-Vamos pra balada hoje_

_-Vamos é?_

_-È sim,os meninos vão antes por que já estão lá em Port Angeles._

_-Tudo bem Alliie,que horas você vem me buscar?_

_-As sete eu estou aí,por que eu vou te arrumar é lógico!  
-Ta certo,tchau Allie_

_-Ate daqui a pouco Bellita_

_Alice chegou me fez de Barbie 3D,se arrumou também e saímos pra encontrar a Rose e os meninos._

_Chegamos a boate e os meus olhos foram logo caçando o Edward,nós encontramos primeiro a Rose e o Emmett,conversamos um pouco,mas por causa do barulho não tive a chance de contar a Rose o que tinha acontecido entre eu e Edward a tarde,já tinha contada a Aliie no carro,foi quando Emmett gritou_

_-YEY!!Edward se deu bem hoje!_

_Eu e Alice nos viramos devagar pra ver Edward aos beijos com a vaca loira da correndo chorando pro banheiro com _

_Alice e Rose nos meu calcanhares,chegando lá Aliie contou a Rose o que tinha acontecido, e elas me consolaram e me levaram pra casa._

_Bono outro dia eu acordei com gritos na minha porta_

_-Bellaaaaaaaaa,Beeellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_-Ela não vai falar com você Edward –era a voz de Alice então eu não estava sonhando_

_Apareci na janela, e lá estava um Edward aparentemente bêbado e desesperado, a Alice tentando segurar El com cara de poucos amigos_

_-Vá embora Edward,eu nunca mais quero te ver.-Eu disse isso e fechei a janela com força_

_-Bellaaaaaaaaa não você não entende!Me deixa explicar Bellaaaaa_

_Mas eu não voltei a o tempo os gritos cessaram,ficando a penas eu e as minhas lagrimas silenciosas_

Flashback of

Chorei até adormecer com a cabeça no colo de Alice.

-Bella,Bella-Ouvi a voz hesitante de Alice ao fundo e quando abri os lhos vi ela e Rose me encarando com olhos de sentei e me recompus,não queria que elas sentissem pena de mim.

-Que foi Aliie?

-A Rose passou aqui pra nos pegar pra não se você vai,mas resolvi perguntar assim mesmo...

-Você tá louca pra ir não Aliie?

**-**Nós só vamos se você for Bella

-É Bella,se você não quiser ir nós ficamos aqui,comemos muito chocolates,doces,e, choramos muito assistindo comedias românticas bem melosas

A proposta da Rose era bem tentadora,mas hoje mais cedo eu havia prometido que o Idiota Cullen não estragaria minhas férias, e ele não faria isso iria sair com as minhas amigas me divertir muito,e, quem sabe arranjar um gatinho pra beijar na boca heim?

-Vamos Aliie...-Eu disse com impaciência

-Pra onde Bella?

-Pra onde?Me arrumar né?Dãaã.

Alice e Rose me olharam estupefatas,mas Alice me seguiu pro closet mesmo assim.

-Você tá mesmo bem Belita?

-Claro Aliie,to ótima

-Tem certeza que quer sair?A gente pode mesmo ficar aqui com você

-Aliie,essas vão ser as melhores férias das nossas ão por isso me produza bem linda,maravilhosa,sexy,que hoje nós vamos arrasar!!!!

Ela me olhou rindo e começou a sua produção.

Uma hora depois,estávamos as três prontas pras sair e vestidas pra arrasar ou melhor ainda matar!

Eu usava um vestido de bandage da Hervé Lergé azul bebê com salto 15 mortal,Alice um vestido curto rosa soltinho,e Rose um vermelho curto e bem justo.E logo seguimos pra balada no carro de Alice.

Eu realmente vou arrasar nessas férias,Edward Cullen não perde por esperar.

Logo chagamos ao clube e notamos que estava lotado.É óbvio que nos íamos enfrentar a fila,nós estávamos com Alice Cullen,e Alice Cullen não enfrenta fila,nunca.

Assim que entramos os olhares masculinos caíram sobre nós!Eu realmente adorei aquilo,não que eu fosse feia,mas normalmente esses olhares eram direcionados a Alice e Rose,essa saiu louca arrastando a gente pra procurar o ursão dela que foi prontamente encontradona companhia de Jasper e do extremamente satisfeita com a produção de Alice quando os olhares deles caíram sobre ficaram realmente estupefatos,mas o melhor mesmo foi o estava com os olhos arregalados,literalmente que era hora de tirar uma com a cara do panaca e de quebra ainda mostrar que não estava nem aí pra caminhando até ele e quando cheguei bem perto parei,ele ficou me olhando desconfiado,aos pouco fui aproximando meu rosto do dele e quando estava próxima o suficiente pra sentir seu hálito em um rosto eu disse

- Pelo que eu vejo,eu ainda causo impacto não?-E saí rindo da cara de idiota que ele me olhavam estupefatos enquanto eu ia pra pista de dança, e começava a dançar Please Don't stop the music da ós alguns minutos na pista senti alguém me cutucando, me virei e Alice estava parada me olhando como se eu tivesse enlouquecido

-Oi Aliie

-Você tá legal Bella?

-Claro Alice por que?

-Sei lá você tá foi aquilo com Edward?Ele tá até agora em estado de choque no bar....

-Pára de falar não tinha lhe prometido que eu não ia deixar ele estragar as minhas férias?Eu estou me divertindo!

Olhei em direção ao bar e reparei que ele me repente uma idéia me ocorreu.E se eu provocasse ele?Era isso!Eu ia fazer o Idiota Cullen ficar de 4 por mim essas férias.E eu já sabia exatamente como iniciar o çou a tocar I'm Still in Love do Sean Paul,e eu me lembrava da coreografia do clipe por que era super dançando sozinha,da forma mas sexy possível,rebolando bastante e me insinuando,até que eu resolvi que era hora pro próximo passo,me virei e vi que tinha um galeguinho bem bonitinho atrás de mim,me olhando com uma cara de bobo

-Sabe dançar?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça,então eu me encaixei nele e comecei a rebolar de acordo com coreografia.O garoto era esperto num instante pegou a coreografia, e ,logo me acompanhava,resolvi dá uma olhada no meu amiguinho Cullen.Há!A cara dele estava impagável!Ele tinha os olhos arregalados,e ficava encarando com um desejo quando a musica acabou e começou a tocar I wanna Love You do Akon e eu percebi que tava na hora do Gran Finale,pelo menos por hoje,olhei pro loirinho dei um beijo em sua bochecha e virei as costas claramente lhe virei pra o Edward fiz cara de inocente e chamei ele com o ficou bestificado e então eu chamei de novo dessa vez passando mordendo o lábio inferior de forma bem sexy,quando eu fiz isso ele atravessou a pista de dança numa velocidade quase inumana

-Bel..-Eu coloquei meu dedo em seus lábio.Não queria ouvir nada que ele queria me dizer,eu corria um sério risco de desistir do plano,ou de beijar aquela boca carnuda gostosa e vermelha.O que eu 14o falando!FOCO BELA,FOCO!É o Idiota encaixei mais fundo nele e senti sua ereção contra minha !Ele tava então a rebolar de acordo com a coreografia outra vez,mas o Edward tava rígido, virei um pouco e sussurrei em seu ouvido

-Dança comigo _Ed_ ,relaxa e curti o momento.- E pra arrematar uma mordidinha no lóbulo!Ele se retesou e gemeu.HÀ!Isso tava ó sim ele tava começando a entrar no clima.

Pelo canto de olho pude ver Alice me encarando com cara de confusão e Rose com cara de quem tava se divertindo muito!Foi aí que a música acabou.Rápido demais pro meu Bella!Me afastei dele e já estava saindo,quando senti sua mão segurar meu braço.

-Aonde você vai Bella?

-Vou ao bar tomar algo por que?

-Eu vou com você

-AH! Não vai não.

-E por que não posso saber?

-Tem noção de quantos gatos tem aqui Edward?Eu não vou ficar pagando o mico com você grudado em mim

-Pagar mico?

-Claro eu estou livre hoje _ED,_ e quero mais é me divertir- Dei um selinho molhado nele e fui em direção ao bar.

Me sentei,pedi um 14o14tini de maçã e esperei,após alguns minutos o barman chegou ate mim e me entregou um drink rosa eu olhei pra ele, e até que ele era eu tava levando esse negocio de depravada muito a sério!!!

-Esse não foi o drink que pedi

-Não senhora,esse drink é um oferecimento daquele cavalheiro ali,de azul.

Segui seu olhar e vi um loiro belíssimo de olhos azuis me olhando e de volta e ele se aproximou

-Olá,eu sou James

-Prazer James,eu sou Bella- eu disse quase hipnotizada por aqueles olhos azuis –Que bebida é essa?

-O nome dela é La Bella Vita achei que combinava com você e acertei.

Ficamos conversando besteiras por um tempo até que senti uma mão no meu braç não precisava olhar pra saber quem conhecia aquele toque,que fazia uma descarga elétrica passar pelo meu corpo.

-Vem Bella estamos indo embora

-Me solta Edward,eu pego um taxi pra casa depois –Não que eu estivesse cogitando só por um minuto ficar sozinha no clube com aquele estranho gostoso,maseu queriaprovocar o Edward.

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar aqui sozinha com _esse cara?_

-Você não tem que deixar nada

-Pode deixar Bella eu te deixo em casa se você quiser e assim seu irmão fica menos preocupado –Edward não parecia se meu irmão de jeito nenhum e a forma possessiva como ele se referia a mim deixava isso bem claro,e eu logo percebi que James tava tentando irritar ele e gostei da idéia!

-Ah James acho que isso não deixaria o _Edzinho_ menos preocupado não!

Edward me lançou um olhar de raiva ,virou as costas e sabia que ele não tinha desistido,eu o conhecia bem demais pra isso,sabia que ele tinha ido buscar reforços,e também que eu teria que ir a me despedir de James

-A conversa tá boa,mas eu realmente tenho que ir.

-Me responde uma coisa Bella

-Fala

-Quem era aquele?Eu sei que ele não era seu irmão...-Não sei por que mas não senti vontade de falar a ele sobre eu e uma coisa partícula,somente minha e dele

-Não mas é irmão da melhor amiga,sabe como é?-Nesse momento Alice vinha me fuzilando com os olhos-E por falar nela olha ela aí

E foi ai que o James me beijou,foi tipo "O" beijo,mas me fez lembrar o Edward,ele tinha esse hábito de me beijar de surpresa,quando eu menos !Bella eu não acredito que você tá pensando no Idiota enquanto um Deus desse te beija!Assim que ele desgrudou seus lábios dos meus eu vi um par de esmeraldas me olhando com pra James,mas na verdade não tinha gostado do beijo,sei lá,foi sem graç virei pra Alice

-Então Aliie,já vamos?-Ela me olhou pra ver se era isso que eu queria e deve ter percebido que sim,graças a Deus

-Vamos sim Bella,o pessoal todo já ta esperando no carro.

-Bom James até outro dia então

-Peraí gata você não vai me dá seu número não?

-Hum...Faz assim,me dá você o seu número e eu te ligo tá?

-Tem certeza de que isso não é desculpa,pra não me ver mais gata

-Claro que não,imagina,é que 14o sem celular sabe?

-Já que é assim

Ele me entregou um cartão de visita e eu dei uma olhada rápida por educação antes de guardar na então ele era publicitário não...Interessante!!

-Bom tchau gatinho,depois te ligo

E me virei pra sair antes que ele inventasse de beijar de estava me fuzilando e tinha certeza que ela me atiraria milhões de perguntas assim que tivesse oportunidade,e ela com certeza não apoiaria nada meu plano de fazer seu irmãozinho querido chegamos a porta bate fui em direção ao carro de Alice,quando ela subitamente me parou e me disse com a maior cara de cachorro abandonado

-Belita...

-O que é que você quer Alice?

-Não eu não quero nenhum favor não,é que bem o Emmett pegou o carro do Edward por que ele vai levar a Rose em algum motel,Então bom,o meninos vão com a gente.

-Aff!Fala sério Aliie

-Fala sério você Bella,todo mundo viu,vocês dois na pista de dança,então não vem me dizer que vocês não tão se entendendo

Eu fiquei calada,por que não tinha como argumentar,mas joguei pra ela meu olhar de raiva,que ela candidamente fingiu que não via e continuou andando em direção ao carro comigo em seus já estavam no carro,Jasper no banco da frente e o Idiota no banco de trás,o que significava que além de tudo ainda teria que ir com ele,entrei no carro e m sentei o mais afastada possível dele.

-Desistiu de ficar foi Bella?

-Foi.

-Posso saber o por que?

-Não

Ele se calou quando notou que eu não estava afim de conversa,Jasper nos olhava com uma cara divertida e eu podia ver Alice me fuzilando pelo retrovisor.Ótimo,só faltava agora a Aliee ficar com raiva de mim.

Senti que ele se aproximava e os meus sentidos começaram a me trair.O seu perfume tomou conta do meu cérebro e eu simplesmente não pensava mais,senti que ele colocava os braços ao redor dos meus ombros mas não fiz nada pra impedir,senti sua outra mão segurando meu queixo e me virando pra ele fiquei a mercê fitei seus olhos verdes me dei conta do que estava fazendo,e não pude deixar de notar o quanto tinha sido fácil me enredar em minha própria ainda amava Edward apesar de tudo,passei um ano tentando me convencer do contrario,já tinha até acreditado,e ele chega e tudo muda,na verdade tudo volta a ser como já !!!Como eu queria poder odiar Edward Cullen!Eu


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que chegamos a mansão dos Cullen eu subi por quarto de Alice e desmaiei na cama de roupa e tudo,estava bem cansada mas também não queria enfrentar a torrente de perguntas dela por que não sabia o que ia quando ela entrou no quarto mas permaneci de olhos fechado,demorou um pouco e senti que ela estava se mal teria que esperar a te amanhã pra falar comigo,que graças a Deus logo peguei no com os beijos de Edward pra ser mais beijos eram aqueles meu Deus.Não queria abrir os olhos pra Alice,não perceber que eu estava acordada,mas e não podia fugir dela pra finalmente juntei coragem pra abrir os olhos,vi que ela estava sentada na cama me encarando

-Bom dia Allie

-Bom dia que nós precisamos conversar não?

-Fala o que te incomoda

-O que foi aquilo ontem Bella?Aquela pessoa não parecia você?

estava apenas me divertindo

-Daquela forma?Eu sabia que o meu irmão mexia com você,mas não pensei que você ficaria transtornada a ponto de se transformar em outra pessoa!!

-Quer saber Alice?Foi por causa dele que fiquei daquele jeito tô cansada de mentir pra mim mesma.

**-**Como assim Bella?

-Cansada de fingir que ele não é nada pra mim,cansada de fingir que eu não o amo,que ele me atingi,mexe comigo como ninguém-Eu já não segurava mais as lágrimas

-Calma Belita,calma,vai ficar rudo

Tudo que queria Aliie,era que ele se sentisse como eu me sinto uma vez na vida sabe?

-E como é que você se sente Bella

-Sem chão,sem é o meu ar Aliie.É como uma droga.A minha droga própria,feita especialmente pra o amo Aliie.E sofro por que ele não me ama e não vale tudo que eu queria,era que ele sentisse o gostinho do próprio ele me desejando e então dar as ele remoendo meu cheiro,meu ele fez comigo. – Alice me olhava com que sintam pena de o rosto e me deitei nos ós alguns minutos de um silêncio constrangedor,a Esme bateu na porta

-Aliie,Bella,vocês não vão tomar café?Estamos todos na mesa

-Nós já vamos mãe

Eu me levantei e fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene já de banho tomado saí do banheiro e encontrei Alice,na mesma posição que deixei,o que era muito vez que eu estava no banho,o normal era que ela,escolhesse uma roupa pra e tentasse me obrigar a usar.

-Cadê minha roupa Aliie?-Ela pareceu acordar do transe me olhou por alguns segundos,como quem não estava entendendo e então foi até o closet, e trouxe uma calça,daquelas skynny,bem justa e uma blusinha tinha um olhar malicioso,que ela não usava desde qe éramos crianç o olhar de quem ia aprontar alguma coisa

-Vesti Bella,enquanto eu vou buscar o sapato.

-O que você vai aprontar Aliie?-Eu vou te ajudar Bella

-Essas férias,Edward Cullen vai cair a seus pés. –Ela me deu um sorrisinho e saiu

Me vesti e ela voltou me entregando um scarpim ão nós fingi não vê que todos me olhavam de boca aberta e me sentei na cadeira entre Alice Edwrad,que me olhava com uma cara a bobalhada

-Fecha a boca vai babar em cima da Bella –Ok,quando a Aliie falou em ajudar,ela estava falando sério.O Edward corou com o comentário da irmã e virou pro outro lado, e começou a falar qualquer coisa com o momento a porta da frente se abriu e Emmett e Rose entraram

-Mãããe,to morrendo de fome!

-Meu filhinho!!!Rosálie nós vamos ter uma conversa séria depois que eu matar a saudade do meu filhinho

-E Rose se ferrou

-Cala a boca Emmett

-Vem filho senta pra tomar café,você também Rose.

-Ei... –Rose disse assim que sentou,encarando a mim e Alice –Aonde vocês vão sem mim?

-Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum sem você.Íamos te ligar

-Humpf!Acho bom.

Todos demos risadas e notei de canto de olho que Edward me um torrada com geléia e deixei propositalmente um pouco de geléia no canto da boca.É obvio que ele não ia resistir,ele ia falar

-Bella –Virei pra encará-lo –Sua boca tá suja de geléia.-Olhei bem fundo nos olhos dele e passei a língua delicada e demoradamente pelo lá ficou me encarando de boca aberta e quando eu terminei dei um sorriso bem sexy!Háháháhá.A cara dele tava impagável

-Saiu Ed?-Perguntei na maior cara engoliu a seco e disse

-Anham –Sinceramente?Eu estava adorando isso!Terminamos o café e fomos pro quarto de Alice contar as novidades a Rose

-Arrasou ontem na boate heim Bella?Todos s homens estavam olhando pra você!!!

-Ih Rose nem te conto.A Bella agora é uma Femme Fatale!

-Hum..E pra quem é tudo isso heim?

-Então agora você chegou ao ponto.A Bella quer conquistar o Edward

-Pensei que você não gostasse mais dele.

-Mas gosto.E eu não quero conquistar ele,e sim que ele me deseje.Não quero o Edward apaixonado por sou totalmente apaixonada por ele,mas sei que não ele se apaixonar posso não resistir e sofrer depois.

-Ok vai fazer ele te desejar e depois vai deixar ele na vontade?-Assenti com a cabeça- Você é má!Assim que é bom!

-Mas você sabe que pode ser um pouco complicado né?

-Por que Alice?

-Por que o Ed é simplesmente o cara mais desejado desse fim de mundo chamado Forks,e todas as garotas tem um plano parecido com o seu,só que no final ele se dá bem!

-Aliie você tá esquecendo de uma vantagem que só a Bella tem...

-E que vantagem é essa Rose,que nem eu sei que tenho

-O Edward sempre teve uma quedinha por ela.O primeiro beijo dele foi com ela e ele nos encheu o saco dos 8 aos 13 anos dizendo que ia casar com Bella.

Do que a Rose tava falando?O primeiro beijo do Edward tinha sido comigo?Não o meu foi com ele!

-Rose você se enganou o meu primeiro beijo foi com ele,não o dele comigo

-Foi sim Bella.E ele era apaixonado por você na época!

-Fala sério Alice quer realmente que eu acredite nisso

-Pergunta a minha mãe entã dava muita risada com isso

Pensando bem eu Edward sempre fomos muito próximos!Ele era meu melhor amigo, e isso só mudou no verão que eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele e quando ele me roubou um beijo eu fiquei muito feliz, e bom depois do primeiro veio o segundo,o terceiro.E nós começamos a namorar,mas nunca pensei que ele fosse apaixonado por mim,pensei que ele só gostava,até por que durou nós continuamos é o verão passado né!

-Então ele gostava de mim Aliie,mas nunca demonstrou,pois eu nunca percebi

-Ele não gostava Bella,ele ainda gosta.Só você quem não percebi –Ela e Rose trocaram um olhar cúmplice

-Vocês tão brincando comigo né?Edward não gosta de mim,nunca teve alguém que ele gostou na vida foi daquela vadia da Jessica!

-Não Bella,ele gosta sim,mas tem medo de gostar,tem medo de reconhecer o que senti,exatamente por causa do que aquela vadia fez com ele!

-Aliie por favor,vamos mudar de assunto!

-Ok Bellita se você quer assim...

Passamos o resto da tarde conversando futilidades e depois fomos nos arrumar pra jeito nessas férias Alice quer conhecer todas as boates do estado de apesar de ter me distraído as palavra de Alice não me saiam da cabeç me lembro como se fosse ontem,quando Edward começou a namorar Jessica tinha sofrido tanto na minha vida ate aquele dia,afinal eu era sua melhor amiga e ele quis compartilhar comigo seu momento estava completamente apaixonado por ela,parecia um é o dia do eu me lembro do dia do obviamente não iria ao baile,afinal eu não danço,nem faço nada que exija coordenação dos meus pés além de andar e Edward iria com a sua preciosa Jé de ir pro baile ele passou aqui, ele estava lindo,um Deus Grego e estava feliz també se foi e eu fiquei em casa pensando em como seria perfeito se ele me acompanhasse ao baile,até que cerca de uma hora depois,ouvi a buzina na minha porta,estava chovendo forte, e eu olhei primeiro pela janela pra ver quem era e lá estava o volvo prata de forma insistente de como ele buzinava,ele parecia desesperado,corri ate o carro na chuva e encontrei o meu Edward s debulhando em lágrimas que uma expressão de dor,que me feriu fundo o coração.

Flashback on

_-Edward o que aconteceu?Por que você tá assim?_

_-Ela não me ama amou_

_-Do que você ta falando Ed?O que a Jéssica fez_

_-Ela tava traindo!Com Mike Newnton!!!!!!_

_-ELA O QUE???ELA É BURRA,IDIOTA OU QUE PRA FAZER UMA COIA DESSAS COM VOCÊ?_

_-Eu não sei Bells,MS dói tanto,tanto..._

_-Calma Ed não se to aqui com você e nós vamos superar isso juntos_

Flashback off(N/A:Lembra o flashback lá de cima?Pois então foi um pouco depois desse)

Estávamos prontas e apenas esperando os meninos pra estava com vestido rosa choque curtinho e lindo da Versace que Aliie insistiu que usasse e tava me sentindo um máximo a última a descer apesar de já esta pronta a um tempão,pois queria causar impacto ao descer.E consegui é meninos não estavam acostumados a me ver desse jeito,afinal eu era Bella, e isso significava,calça jeans,regata e All eu estava mudando,Ah se estava.

-Vamos

-Já tava na hora né princesinha de descer da torre –Edward irritante Cullen falou!

-Cansou de esperar foi Culen?

-Não a espera valeu cada minuto, e com certeza vai valer mais quando chegarmos ao nosso destino!! –Ele disse isso piscou pra mim e me deu o sorriso !Peraí!Eu achei que eu é que conquistaria aqui!!Que é que é isso?Sorriso torto é golpe baixo.Não tem quem resista. Resolvi ficar calada pra não falar ou fazer íamos saindo ele me ofereceu seu braço,como antigamente,e como eu tinha uma plano em ação,aceitei, e ignorei a corrente elétrica que passou em meu corpo quando ele me tocou.


	3. Chapter 3

Gente linda...

Poxa,eu me mato pra escrever essa FIC,ela pode tá uma droga,mas tipo eu escrevo ela pra vocês,então me mandem um review nem que seja pra dizer que tá horrível e o que tem que ser mudado.

Quero também pedir desculpas pelo erros de português e dizer também eu to louca atrás de uma beta...

Se alguém puder me ajudar....

Bem beijos e por favor....

Reviews....

Custa muito pouco fazer uma autora feliz...

ROBeijos

Capítulo 3

Fomos jantar primeiro,Alice tinha reservado uma mesa num restaurante francês chiquérrimo,e nós entramos cada "casal" de braços dados e rindo íamos realmente estar na Franç na mesa,as meninas de um lado e meninos de outro, sendo assim acabei sentada na frente do Edward.Não sei se era o clima de cumplicidade e alegria,mas confesso que não estava sentindo toda aquela raiva de Edward hoje.A toda hora ele me olhava e sorria,e eu acho que talvez,as coisas possam voltar a ser como nós possamos ser amigos outra pra ele e encontrei ele me olhando e sorrindo

-Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos

-Não acho que valem tanto assim não

-Engano queria muito poder a ler a sua mente agora.

-Queria ter o poder de ler mentes é Edward?

-Não ler a sua mente.-Piscou e me deu um sorriso mateiro.

-O que vocês dois cochicham aí hein?-Falou ,atraídos pela conversa,nós fomos nos aproximando e estávamos inclinados um pro outro,sobre a mesa.

-Nada que seja do seu interesse.

-Bella e Ed tão namorando...

-CALA A BOCA EMMETT!

.Eu não conto pra ninguém que vocês estão namorando....

Parei de dar atenção a Emmett e comecei a pensar na minha situação com o Edward.Não tinha como as coisas ficarem mais complicadas,eu não tinha mais certeza dos meus sentimentos por ele,e estava ficando realmente confusa com ele me tratando tão bem...

-Não é Bella...Bella

-Oi Rose,que foi?

-Ta com a cabeça onde?De hoje que falo com você...Você já sabe quando exatamente vai pra Havard?

-Não Rose,to esperando a confirmação do meu dormitório

Alice bufou ao meu lado e todos nos viramos pra olhar pra ela

-Qual o problema Allie?

-Ainda não acredito que nós vamos cada uma pra um lugar diferente do país...

-Nada disso Aliie,apenas você e Bella ficaram sozinhas

Aliie bufou de novo,com uma raiva perceptí e Jasper estudavam em Brown e Rose tinha entrado em Dartmouth onde Edward iria pra Havard e Aliie pra Yale,o que já era ruim,e ainda tinha o fato das duas universidades serem rivais em tudo.

-Relaxa Aliie,nós vamos continuar nos vendo,talvez não todo dia,mas freqüentemente né?-Ela fez biquinho,mas assentiu fazendo todos aproveitou que tinha tocado no assunto pra bombardear Edward com varias perguntas sobre a vida social de Dartmouth,e eu aproveitei que tinha saído do foco pra voltar a minha guerra mental,após alguns minutos notei que era de novo requerida na Emmett que falava o que não significava boa coisa

-Então Bella você vai pro MOTAU?

-Vou pra onde Emmett?

-MOTAU

-O que é isso? –Todos deram risadas,pelo visto eu era a única desenformada aqui

-Meeting of the American university

-Eu continuo perdida Emmett-Ele deu um muxoxo de quem já tava perdendo a paciê foi por isso que Edward respondeu

-É um encontro anual entre as universidades americanas que acontece em LA, é promovida pela que é para interagirmos entre nós,mas na verdade é só uma desculpa pra muita bebida,festa e sexo!

-É pra isso que você está nos convidando Emmett?

-Emmett Cullen,Edward disse que é anual,isso significa que você esteve lá ano passado?-Perguntou Rosálie irada

-Claro que não não permitem _calouros_-Falou isso e bufou arrancando risada de todos.

-Realmente Emmett eu não acredito que vocês esteja realmente nos convidando pra eu e Bella ainda somos menores.

-A Bela faz 18 anos dois dias depois do começo das aulas,pulguinha falante,você está apenas chateada por que vai ser a única _criança_ do grupo

-CALA A BOCA EMMETT!

-Ok,ok pequeno hobitt,não se estresse!

-Eu não se vu tenho um novo lema de vida

-É que qual seria,meu querido desastre ambulante?Tentar dar três passos sem cair?

-CALA A BOCA EMMETT""""""""!!!!!!!!!!!

-Aff, vocês são tão chatas

-Não Emmett meu novo lema é "viva um dia de cada vez."

-Criativa você não?Ainda sou mais o meu....

Alice disse que ia ao banheiro levantou e brincando com a minha comida,que já tinha chegado,quando reparei Jasper levantar meio sem graça e dizer que também ia ao ao redor pra ver se mais alguém tinha percebido,e notei Edward olhando com a cara meio desconfiada pro caminho onde Jasper e Emmett estavam distraídos demais num momento chupação pra perceber,qualquer coisa se não a língua um do pelo canto do olho Edward fazer a menção de se levantar

-Vai aonde Edward?

-No banheiro –Ele disse levantei de um que dar um jeito de despistar ele

-Eu vou também-Ele me olhou meio de soslaio mas assentiu com a cabeça.Nós fomos caminhando na direção dos banheiros e a Edward girava a cabeça compulsivamente

-Tá procurando alguma coisa Edward?

-Hão?Um...Não,não.-A hora era agora,nós estávamos próximos do banheiro,mas antes tinha uma parede não podia permitir que ele fosse mais pra frente,e talvez notasse que a sua inocente irmãzinha não era tão a mim mesma de que eu iria fazer isso por Alice, e não por que estava morrendo de vontade,segurei Edward pelo braço fazendo com que parasse de frente pra arqueou a sobrancelha e me olhou confuso e eu simplesmente mergulhei nos seus olhos verdades e dizendo a mim mesma como eu era uma ótima amiga pra Allie,me aproximei aos poucos de seu rosto até colar nossos lá não demorou nem mesmo um segundo pra corresponder, e ,pela primeira vez em muito tempo,o beijo foi calmo,como numa expedição de reconhecimento,meus lábio se abriram pra lhe dar passagem e logo nossas línguas travaram uma luta que mais parecia uma dança mão de Edward envolveram a minha cintura calma e lentamente enquanto as minha mãos iam se enroscando em seus que meus pés haviam saído do chão e senti minha costas batendo contra a parede com determinado momento ficamos sem fôlego,mas nem por isso seus lábio me deixaram,eles apenas desceram para o meu pescoço,fazendo não com que eu recuperasse,mas perdesse ainda mais o fôlego.

Nesse momento eis que passa por nós um certo projeto de anã de circo rindo marotamente,me fazendo lembrar mesmo que vagamente o motivo pelo qual eu estava ali, e dei graças a Deus de Edward ter ficado de costas pra delicadamente empurrei Edward que me olhou ele tentava organizar seus pensamento,aos poucos eu fui me esgueirando em direção ao banheiro.

-Aonde você vai Bella?

-Ao banheiro.Não foi pra isso que nós nos levantamos?Ou você perdeu a vontade?

-O que está acontecendo Bella?

-Como assim Edward? –Não era Possível que ele iria querer uma DR agora.Não que eu estivesse negando esse direito a ele,mas eu ainda estava nervosa pelos efeitos que ele causava em meu corpo.

-Como assim?Eu acho realmente que você está provoca,me beija, e depois age como se nada tivesse acontecido.O que há de errado com você?

-Não há nada de errado comigo Edward.E apenas...Ah deixa pra lá,me solta que eu quero ir ao banheiro –Ele suspirou derrotado e largou meu braço,eu praticamente corri pra dentro do banheiro.

Me olhei no espelho,e estava com cara de quem andou fazendo coisa cabelos estavam desgrenhados,e meus lábios vermelhos e eu analisava,o meu estado,Alice e Rose entraram no banheiro

-Tá levando a sério as técnicas de conquistas em Bellita?-Eu fulminei Alice com o olhar e preparei todo um estoque de sarcasmo

-Não Allie,estava apenas impedindo seu irmão de lhe pegar aos amassos com Jasper- O sorriso de Alice murchou na mesma hora e ela ficou incrivelmente corada.

-Você estava fazendo o que com o meu irmão??-Perguntou Rose totalmente divertida com a situaçã continuava corada e com a boca aberta sem dizer nada,acabei ficando com peninha dela,por ter sido pega no flagra quando jurava que ninguém sabia o que eles estava fazendo

-Desculpa Allie,mas vocês foram discretos como um elefante cor-de-rosa dançando pelo salã notou no mesmo instante e Rose e Emmett só não perceberam por que estavam fazendo a mesma coisa que você

-Eu não acredito que não percebi isso...A quanto isso tá acontecendo Allie?

-Eu não sei,desde que ele chegou, eu acho,mas talvez tenha começado antes.

-Antes?-Perguntamos as duas estáticas

-É...Pela net.Nós fomos conversando,nos aproximando e aí quando ele chegou...Bom...AH sem detalhes tá

-Você tá com medo do Edward né?

-Muito,mas do Emm também,eles são amigos do Jazz, e podem não gostar sabe?

-Fica calma Allie depender da gente ninguém vi ficar sabendo.

-Obrigada Rose eu amo vocês!

-Só tenta se mais discreta tá?Lembra que o Edward tá d olho em você.

Nós saímos do banheiro e fomos em direção a mesa,jantamos brincamos e nos divertimos, eu não conseguia me controlar e não olhar pro Edward, e pior é que sempre que eu olhava encontrava seu olhar pra em mim.Nós ainda fomos a um open bar onde Edward encheu a cara,mas pra mim a noite já havia acabado a muito tempo,mesmo antes de ver ele bêbado se agarrando com uma loira aguada no bar

Minha noite acabado naquele beijo,que me deixou totalmente confusa sobre os meus sentimentos por Edward.

_Duas semanas depois...._

As férias estavam passando na velocidade da luz,eu praticamente não pensava mais em Edward.

Apenas a cada segundo da minha vida.

Em compensação não havia ocorrido mais nada entre nós desde aquele dia do restaurante,ele parecia me evitar.

Eu tentava convencer a mim mesma que era melhor assim,pra eu não voltar a me apaixonar por ele,mesmo sabendo que no fim isso não mudaria nada,já que eu já estava apaixonada por ele de qualquer jeito.

Nem acreditava que faltava apenas uma semana pra irmos pra ,Allie e Rose corríamos contra o tempo pra organizar cinco dias eu estaria chegando a Massachusetts pra conhecer o campus e a minha colega de quarto.

Já tinha recebido a confirmação do meu dormitório,me avisando que dividiria um dormitório duplo com uma aluna do 4º período de Publicidade e propaganda chamada Tanya espero que ela seja legal,e que a coordenação de dormitórios tenha seguido as minhas preferências preenchidas no requerimento.

Hoje nós iríamos a Seattle,fazer um passeio e assistir um show do Kings Of Leon que ia ocorrer na cidade(**N/A**:Adoroooo).Estávamos aproveitando bem os nossos dias estava indo em 3 dias para Hanover,pois disse que queria deixar o seu "dorm" coma sua cara antes de sua companheira chegar.Já Alice já tinha enviado caixas e caixas pra coordenação de dormitórios de Yale,com as coisas"necessárias"!

Estávamos no quarto de Rose nos arrumando pro show,eu estava com uma calça jeans escura bem apertada,uma blusa preta de um ombro só com a manga longa, uma bota preta sem salto e o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo,Rose com uma calça skinny clara,uma blusinha rosa e um salto agulha preto,já Alice usava um vestidinho preto com um a bota de bico fino e salto ávamos agora apenas esperando o telefonema de Jasper pra estava sem carro, e ele teria que vir nos buscar,isso era apenas uma desculpa pra eles se verem um pouco mais.

Eles estavam conseguindo manter o relacionamento deles em segredo, e logo teriam que assumir,já que morariam a quilômetros de distância,ela em New Haven,Connecticut e ele em Providence,Rhode Island.

Logo o celular dela começou a tocar e nós Emmett estava no carro com a m perguntar onde estria Edward,quando Alice vocalizou meus pensamentos

-Onde está Edward?

-Ele saiu um pouco mais cedo e disse que nos encontraria lá. –Respondeu Jasper

-Eu aposto que é mulher,ele tava todo engomadinho e cheirosinho..-Emmett disse.

Com isso um silêncio tenso surgiu no ar,meninas me olharam preocupadas e até mesmo Jasper me olhou meio assim.Não que nós tivéssemos dito nada a ele,é só que ele era um pouco mais sensível as pessoas a sua volta, e sacou logo que ainda tinha "sentimentos mal resolvidos" por Edward .

Fomos a maior parte do caminha em silêncio,a parte algumas brincadeiras e piadinhas de Emmett.

Descemos do carro e logo avistamos o volvo prata de Edward,mas nada a bilheteria enquanto Jasper ligava pra ele pra saber onde ele Jasper voltou e disse que ele já estava lá dentro.

Nó entramos e cada vez mais eu achava que Emmett estava certo,era obvio que ele não viera sozinho.

Encontrei ele e como se sentindo um olhar nele ele se virou em nossa direção mostrando que realmente não estava sozinho,a vaca da Lauren Mallory estava pendurada em seu pescoço,ela cochichou algo em seu ouvido e ele sorriu cínico olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

Os meninos começaram caminha na direção dele e eu tentei forçar meus pés a se moveram também,mas não conseguia,Alice e Rose pararam do meu lado me olhando.

Eu estava fazendo uma força absurda pra não deixar as lágrimas caírem

-Bella -Disse Rose- Bella olhe pra mim- Eu levantei a minha cabeça lentamente e encontrei seus olhos azuis me olhando com determinação-Não dê esse gostinho a ele.Não se ê vai pra lá e vai curtir o show como se ele não estivesse aqui.-Eu apenas olhava pra ela- Você vai apenas ignorar Cullen,não existe pra você hoje certo?

Eu assenti com a cabeç alguns segundos pra tomar fôlego,ergui minha cabeça e fui com elas pra o local onde os outros se encontravam.

Não falei com ele e nem mesmo lhes dirigir um a banda subiu ao palco e começou o show

.Logo a primeira música me fez pirar e quase esquecer que o Cullen estava lá,eles começaram o show com

_My Sex On Fire_

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching_

All the commotion, the kiddie-like play  
Has people talking, talking

Olhei em sua direção ele me olhava e sorria,ele se era a nossa música,a música que tocava na nossa primeira vez

_You... Your sex is on fire_

Dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving

Soft lips are open, knuckles is pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying

Naquele momento eu esqueci quem era o Cullen e sorri pra ele se distanciando da vaca Mallory e discretamente fazendo um sinal pra mim.

_You... Your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I can just taste it, taste it

If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh it's still the greatest, the greatest

Eu não sei era a música ou o calor do momento ou o perfeito sorriso torto que ele me dava,mas eu o segui,ignorando os olhares dos outros

_. You... Your sex is on fire  
You... Your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

Vi ele encostado a uma parede me olhando torto,me aproximei e ele me boate girou eu fechei meus olhos pra que as paredes parassem de girar e me permitir aprofundar o beijo.

_And you... Your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

A música acabou mas o nosso momento não.

Ficamos ainda um bom tempo nos beijando e mesmo pra tomar fôlego nossos lábios se desgrudavam apenas alguns centímetros,apenas o suficiente pra çou outra música e depois mis outra mas nós não prestávamos mais atenção ao show.

Era como se tivéssemos nos entregado totalmente ao desejo que sentíamos um pelo outro,Parecíamos estar embriagados,sem ao menos termos tomando uma dose de álcool,e foi aí que me dei conta de que estava embriagada pela cheiro e o sabor de Edward

.Nada mais sentir seu sabor em minha boca e seu corpo em minhas mãos.Não notei que estávamos saindo do show até que estivéssemos lá fora.Não paramos de nos beija r sentir o chão sumir de debaixo dos meus pés e percebi que Edward tinha me colocado no colo pra chegar até seu carro eu acho.

Tirei meus lábios de sua boca e coloquei em seu pescoço enquanto ele abria a porta do carro me sentava no banco e dava a volta para o seu lugar. Não deixamos de nos tocar durante o percurso pra um lugar que eu não fazia menor idéia de onde era,e não dava a mínima pra isso.

De repente o carro parou,eu estava com a s mãos no peitoral de Edward,a camisa dele tinha ficado em algum lugar pelo caminho,eu não tenho certeza pra fora e..

Fala sério!Ele me trouxe pra casa dele?Sei lá pensei que ia ser num lugar mais especial,mas se num tem tu tem vai tu caminhado para entrada da casa de mãos dadas,e quando chegamos escada,Edward outra vez me pegou no colo,e eu me perdi na imensidão de seus olhos verdes enquanto ele ia subia as escadas,sem nunca quebrar nosso contato visual.

Ao chegara porta do seu quarto ele me desceu abriu a porta,entrou me puxando em seguida fechando a porta atrás de si.Não foi preciso nada,nenhuma palavra e as nossas roupas já estavam no chão,Edward parou na minha frente e ficou acariciando meu rosto antes de mais uma vez unir nossos lábios,suas mãos serpenteavam pelo meu corpo enquanto eu gemia contra seus lábio me apertava mais contra ele.

Levei minha mão ao encontro da sua ereção ele senti ele se retesar e gemer pra a masturbar Edward lentamente,enquanto senti seus dedos lentamente chegarem a minha intimidade,arqueie meu corpo de encontro ao seu quando senti um dedo me penetrando e seu dedão estimulando meu clitóris e gemi alto,muito alto

-Assim eu não agüento Bells-Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido-Me diz o que você quer diz.

Preciso dizer que fui ao céu e voltei?Que homem é esse MEU DEUS??

-Eu quero você Ed

-Quer que eu faça o que heim Bella?_Ele perguntou enquanto penetrava mais um dedo

-Eu....Eu....

-Fala Bells,fala-E mais um dedo.Não estava mais agüentando,eu já podia sentir os espasmos vindo,eu ia...

-Eu vou..

-Isso Bells goza pra mim vai.-Foi assim que eu gozei.

Num momento seguinte sentir Edward me deitando lentamente sobre o colchão,mas não reparei muito por que ainda estava tentando controlar minha respiração,ele se encaixou entre as minha pernas e me penetrou de uma só vez,me fazendo arquear as costas em sua direção.

As estocadas eram lentas e profundas e eu me senti mais uma vez o corpo de Edward de encontro ao meu a apertei suas costas com força.

Ele gemia no meu ouvido e u senti mais uma vez os espasmos vindo,o ritmo das estocadas foi aumentando e percebi que não demoraria e logo Edward gozaria também

E assim foi,senti que não dava mais pra segurara e arranhei suas costas enquanto gemia alto,sua boca cobriu a minha pra abafar meu grito e senti ele se retesar e arquear as costas enquanto sentia seu liquido quente ser derramado dentro de ós alguns segundos,esperando nossas respirações se acalmarem,ele deitou ao meu lado e me puxou de encontro ao seu peito.E pela segunda vez na minha vida,eu me senti como se eu estivesse totalmente completa.E foi assim com esse sentimento de plenitude que eu adormeci!


End file.
